fnvdustfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
2274 * The NCR take the Hoover Dam and restore it to 50% power 2275 * Ulysses, a Legion frumentarii disguised as a Courier is the first Legion man to see the Hoover Dam 2277 * The Courier helps a small town prosper through the delivery of packages. * The NCR discovers a new supply line in The Divide * Legion finds out and attempts to take it from the NCR * Ulysses discovers The Divide * The war between the Legion and NCR start in The Divide * At the same time, The Courier unknowingly delivers a package containing nuclear launch codes from silos in The Divide, causing its destruction. * The nuclear destruction caused a new threat in The Divide, Tunnelers * Ulysses, the only survivor of the second Divide plots his revenge against The Courier * Ulysses turns into the leader of The Marked Men * Ulysses discovers the biggest silo in The Divide * The First Battle of Hoover Dam occurs * Joshua Graham survives his execution and escapes to Zion 2281 * Ulysses turns The White Legs into killing machines * The Legion starts going further in the Mojave * The Courier, after being shot in the head wakes up in Goodsprings * The Courier kills Benny * The Courier kicks the White Legs out of Zion, causing months later the First Tunnel Man Coming in The Divide * The Courier confronts Ulysses in The Divide * The Long 15 gets nuked by The Courier * The Marked Men are left leaderless * Junaid, a Marked Man turns into the leader * The First Tunnel Man Coming happens, causing the White Legs to be wiped out by Divide Tribals * The Courier is approached by Yes Man * The Courier and Yes Man start preparations for the Second Battle of Hoover Dam 2282 * The Second Battle of Hoover Dam takes place, with Legion losing the battle * The NCR marks Courier as a terrorist * Pre Fall starts * NCR starts experimentating on Vault 22 * B.mordicana ''spores reintroduced in Zion, causing the Spore Carrier infection * Dead Horse Point wiped out * Joshua Graham gets sick * The Courier goes into hiding, and is hunted by NCR in Lake Mead ??? * NCR Lab created in Vault 21 * Gene therapy to cure radiation sickness project started * Gene therapy project discontinued * SM-5 Project created * Vault 21 lab sabotaged * Lucky 38 is used as a new lab * Edwin Royst starts experimentating SM-5 on Freeside curfew violators * Edwin and his Head Assistant Lydia Bernard start experimentation on Centaurs 2284 * '''December 2nd '''Joshua Graham dies * The appearance of Wendigo 2285 * '''November' The NCR discover the Sierra Madre * November 16 'The NCR make the Dead Bears scavenge the Sierra Madre * '(This is an estimate date and can't be trusted) '''The Sierra Madre tribals deliver a sabotaged Cloud Strain to the NCR, causing destruction in various NCR cities 2286 * The Divide sandstorm arrives in the Mojave, and is mixed with The Cloud * '''February 26 The Fall begins * Freeside rebels start evacuating citizens in the Strip * The NCR start executing Freeside rebels and anyone who tries to escape * NCR locks down the Strip gates to attempt anyone from escaping * Those who survived the sandstorms in The Strip turn into Cloud Victims * Freeside Rebels in Vegas outskirts get executed * The remaining rebels retreat to The Sewers * NCR attempts to attack the rebels in The Sewers, but fail * NCR dumps radioactive waste in The Sewers * NCR Embassy locks the Strip Monorail * Camp McCarran attacked by tribals * Camp McCarran isolates itself from the world * President Lee Oliver orders evacuation * SM-5 Cloud hits areas controlled by NCR * Dust storm hits a massive part of the Mojave, destroying various settlements * Goodsprings is struck by a plague * At the same time, Tunnelers invade The Mojave, as predicted by Ulysses * Dust storms blot out the sun, allowing Tunnelers to hunt at day * '''March '''Remaining rebels go to Boulder City * '''March '''The King dies in Boulder City * '''March 1st '''The Dead Horses exodus to The Mojave * '''March '''Jim Harding leaves Vegas with Pacer and go to Jacobstown * Second Tunnel Man Coming happens, wiping out The Sorrows ??? * The Followers take control of The NCR * Big MT is flooded * BOS warring with Tech Scavvers over the control of the Big MT * Cannibals take control of The Sewers * The NCR hunt for The Courier in Lake Mead * Mass casualties in Lake Mead caused by The Courier * NCR destroys Hidden Valley bunker * Remaining BOS go to Searchlight 2299 * Edwin Royst is in trial for his crimes against humanity * Royst-Bernard expedition arrives at the Mojave, attempting to clear Edwin's name * Lydia Bernard starts experimentation on Super Mutants in Black Mountain * Jacobstown War * Jim Harding leaves Jacobstown * RB-Expedition captures Nellis AFB 2300 * Investigative Task Force sent to Sewers to find evidence of Royst's crimes * Most of ITF gets killed in the Sewers * ITF member Arcade Gannon dies during a skirmish * ITF remnants attempt to escape * ITF settles in the Vegas Medical Clinic 2301 * Hoover Dam starts producing Experimental Rad-X * It is predicted Death itself is coming to The Mojave * Third Tunnel Man Coming predicted by Dust Walker elder Zai * Black Mountain is under attack by Ghouls * West Coast branch of the BOS arrives at the Mojave * An unknown chapter of the BOS arrives in The Big Empty * Big MT BOS go to war with Tech Scavvers * The Survivor wakes up * Camp McCarran is attacked by Ghouls * '''March 12th '''NCR Expedition arrives in Zion to cleanse it of The Cloud * Butch DeLoria escapes Zion * The Third Tunnel Man Coming happens * The Forecaster reaches out for the Survivor * BOS East Coast expedition arrive at The Mojave * The Survivor escapes